D Shootin' Star b
is a song sung by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome. The ending to Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, it was released on the Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" as track 15. Lyrics Romaji = Omoshiroi koto nanika ga hajimaru toki wa WINKU de SUTAATO! watashi rashiku yuuwaku distance Anata ni okuru shijousaikou no MERODI Kanadete ROMANSU! kiryuu ni notte kyuujoushou Ano hoshi made ikeru kana? SUPIIDO agete space flight JETTO KOOSUTAA SUPIN karamiatte Hacha mecha ni shite! futari fly away HARERUYA! de sekai wa kawaru You hold me tight!? yume mitai Isshun de MIRAKURU shooting star☆ Kirari kirameite kurari Doushiyou mo nai shoudou mitai Kyuutenkai de nante DORAMATIKKU Koi wa itsudemo sonna mon da yo Miryokuteki na APUROOCHI de coach shite please guy☆ Kangaeru na yo kanjireba sore de ii ja nai WINKU ga SUTAATO! anata rashiku chouhatsu midnight Doki doki takanaru mune no BIITO ni nosete Utaeba ROMANSU! mitsumeaeba motto kyuusekkin Ano hoshi tobikoechaou ka? FULL THROTTLE de kouyoukan zenkai! Maware MERII GOO RAUNDO mazariatte Hacha mecha ni nare! futari fly away HARERUYA! de sekai wo kaeyou! Mahou mitai!? MANTO wo hirari Shunkanteki MIRAKURU shooting star☆ Fuwari chikazuite potsuri Yannacchau cry kandou shichau Tocchira katte mo chanto "Suki da yo" Ieta koto ni smile watashi nari no SUTANSU Miryokuteki PURODYUUSU de ESUKOOTO shite please guy☆ Dakishimete niji-iro no hane wo se ni tsukete Tobase! yurase! FREESTYLE de! Odori akashitai Tokihanate HAATO ga BIBIDDO KARAA ni tokimeita Myakuutsu kodou sono hitomi ni suikomarechau Mada mada futari wa kore kara Owari no nai SUTOORII ga hajimaru! HARERUYA! de sekai wa kaero You hold me tight!? yume mitai Isshun de MIRAKURU shooting star☆ Kirari kirameita kurari Doushiyou mo nai shoudou mitai Kyuutenkai de nante HARERUYA! de sekai wa kawaru Anata mo watashi mo Ketteiteki MIRAKURU shining star☆ Koi wa itsudemo sonna mon da yo Miryokuteki na APUROOCHI de coach shite please guy☆ Ieta koto ni smile watashi nari no SUTANSU Miryokuteki PURODYUUSU de ESUKOOTO shite please guy☆ Jinsei ni ikutsu mono chance Motto challenge shite PIECE Miryokuteki na smile only style de happy life☆ |-| Kanji = 面白いこと 何かが始まる時は ウィンクでスタート! 私らしく誘惑 distance アナタに贈る 史上最高のメロディ 奏でてロマンス! 気流に乗って急上昇 あの星まで行けるかな? スピード上げて space flight ジェットコースタースピン 絡み合って ハチャメチャにして! ふたり fly away ハレルヤ!で世界は変わる You hold me tight!? 夢みたい 一瞬でミラクル shooting star☆ キラリきらめいてクラリ どうしようもない衝動みたい 急展開で なんて ドラマティック 恋はいつでもそんなもんだよ 魅力的なアプローチで coach して please guy☆ 考えるなよ 感じればそれでいいじゃない ウィンクがスタート! アナタらしく挑発 midnight ドキドキ高鳴る胸のビートに乗せて 歌えばロマンス! 見つめ合えばもっと急接近 あの星飛び越えちゃおうか? フルスロットルで高揚感全開! まわれメリーゴーラウンド 混ざり合って ハチャメチャになれ! ふたり fly away ハレルヤ!で 世界を変えよう! 魔法みたい!? マントをヒラリ 瞬間的ミラクル shooting star☆ ふわり近づいてぽつり やんなっちゃう cry 感動しちゃう とっちらかっても ちゃんと「スキだよ」 言えたことに smile ワタシなりのスタンス 魅力的プロデュースでエスコートして please guy☆ 抱きしめて 虹色の羽を背に付けて 飛ばせ! 揺らせ! フリースタイルで! 踊り明かしたい 解き放て ハートがビビッドカラーにトキメいた 脈打つ鼓動 その瞳に吸い込まれちゃう まだまだ ふたりは これから 終わりのないストーリーが始まる! ハレルヤ!で世界は変えろ You hold me tight!? 夢みたい 一瞬でミラクル shooting star☆ キラリきらめいてクラリ どうしようもない衝動みたい 急展開で なんて ドラマティック ハレルヤ!で世界は変わる アナタも ワタシも 決定的ミラクル shining star☆ 恋はいつでもそんなもんだよ 魅力的なアプローチで coach して please guy☆ 言えたことに smile ワタシなりのスタンス 魅力的プロデュースでエスコートして please guy☆ 人生に幾つもの chance もっと challenge してピース 魅力的な smile only style で happy life☆ |-| English = The time when something interesting going to begin Start to wink! My style for a distance temptation Give the best melodies to you Playing the romance! Riding the air to the up Will it make up to reach the star? Raise the space flight's speed Jet coaster spin intertwined Getting messed up! The two of us fly away Yeah, lets change the world You hold me tight? It is like a dream Miracle moment, shooting star ☆ Sparkling sparkling star Impulse seems so hopeless The progress seems so romantic Love is always like that Please coach me the charming approach, please guy☆ Dont think, it is okay to just feel it Start the wink! Your style of midnight provocation My heart start to throbbing and pounding Sing the romance! If you get looked, start rapid approaching Jump until that star? Full throttle to open the happiness Merry-go-round goes round and mixed together Getting messed up! The two of us is fly away Yeah, lets change the world Like a magic?! Cloak the mantle Momentary miracle, shooting star ☆ Casually approaching I'm going to cry, getting touched Getting messed of properly said "I love you" When you said that, smile, and getting stance of me Please escort me to the produced charm, please guy☆ Being hug by the rainbow-color feathers on the back Fly! Shakes! In freestyle! Wanting to revealed the dance The unleashed heart is covered by vivid color My throbbing heartbeat is being sucked by his eyes The never ending story about the two of us has just begin! Yeah, lets change the world You hold me tight? It is like a dream Miracle moment, shooting star ☆ Sparkling sparkling star Impulse seems so hopeless The progress seems so romantic Yeah, lets change the world You, me, the two of us are Decisive miracle, shining star ☆ Love is always like that Please coach me the charming approach, please guy☆ When you said that, smile, and getting stance of me Please escort me to the produced charm, please guy☆ There is a lot of chance in the life Challange more, peace Charm smile is the only style of happy life☆ References External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Endings